


Aislamiento Social

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actualidad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Argentina, COVID-19, Escuadrón de Levi, Gen, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, pandemia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Eren es un joven que acaba de mudarse solo para explorar los placeres de la independencia y todo parece marchar bien, pero... ¡comienza una terrible pandemia! ¿Cómo se las arreglará para vivir en soledad en un lugar donde no conoce a nadie?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Aislamiento Social

**Notas:** este es un fic de SnK ubicado en un mundo alternativo moderno, de hecho está ubicado en Buenos Aires, en Argentina, en esta misma semana, mientras todos estamos en cuarentena por la pandemia. No hay parejas explícitas ni nada. No hice tiempo de revisarlo, traté de escribirlo tan rápido como pude para participar del evento #cumpledeltatakae organizado por **Riren & Ereri lovers (Ships de SnK)** en Facebook y por supuesto es en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Eren. Espero lo disfruten y a pesar de su pobreza que pueda distraerlos un momento de nuestra difícil realidad.

*** * ***

Esto no era exactamente lo que planeaba cuando, en enero, logró al fin mudarse solo. Había estado ahorrando durante dos años para poder abandonar la casa paterna donde se sentía atrapado por la amabilidad de Grisha y Carla, ¡dos años!, y cuando lo consiguió, un departamento miserable en el barrio de Once, con ventanas que daban a otros departamentos, gris, chico, sin balcón, ¡pero suyo! Cuando después de todo lo consiguió, decía… ¡empezó una maldita _pandemia_ que los puso a todos en cuarentena! ¿A quién se le podía ocurrir que algo semejante sucedería? Ahora, vivir solo ya no significaba su tan anhelada independencia, sino simplemente una soledad absoluta y fea, un encierro constante entre cuatro paredes aburridas junto a una ventana por la que ni siquiera entraba el sol. Extrañaba los desayunos de su madre, extrañaba a Pancracio, el gato de la familia, pero por sobre todo extrañaba vivir en las afueras de la ciudad y _tener parque_ , poder ver árboles, pisar el pasto con los pies descalzos… se había mudado a este cuchitril para estar a solo media hora de la oficina en la que trabajaba y ahora… ¡solo hacía _home office_! ¡Podría hacer todo su maldito trabajo desde la amable casa familiar, sin pagarlo tan caro!

Y sin embargo, había algo mucho más grave. _Muchísimo_ más grave. Y era que ahora, en marzo, en un edificio en el que no conocía a nadie, en un departamento en el que no había tenido tiempo de poner ni una puta planta, Eren tendría que festejar su maldito cumpleaños. Completamente. Solo.

Primero había pensado en tratar de simular que era un día normal. Claro, porque, ¿no es acaso muy fácil olvidar que es tu cumpleaños? Pues no, no era nada fácil, sobre todo porque le llegaban mensajes de whatsapp continuamente para felicitarlo. Pero después de 14 días de cuarentena lo que menos le interesaba era un mensaje de whatsapp: él quería _sentir_ el afecto, quería meter todo el cuerpo en una experiencia compartida, alegre, luminosa… ni siquiera quería pasar su día en ese departamento oscuro y mugroso (él era muy limpio pero no había modo de quitar ese moho antediluviano de las paredes). Le hubiera gustado estar al menos en una plaza… sentir la naturaleza…

En fin, para resumir, no pudo hacer ver que no era su cumpleaños. Así que puso en práctica el plan opuesto: fingir que era un cumpleaños com. Se cocinó él mismo una torta (y no era un bizcochuelo prehecho, es necesario aclararlo), se consiguió una velita (una de esas grandes blancas que se usan para los cortes de luz), acomodó la habitación lo mejor que pudo, se bañó y perfumó, abrió un vino y una gaseosa y dobló varias servilletas para simular que alguien más que él podría tomarlas. A las seis de la tarde no aguantó más y, con todo el entusiasmo del que fue capaz, empezó a cantar.

—Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, ¡que los cumplas, querido Eren… que los cumplas feliz!

Y aplaudió como un condenado. Debía aplaudir por varias personas, ¿no? Si no, ¿qué clase de simulación sería?

—¡Bravo! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eren! ¡Felicitaciones! —se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, algo lo calló súbitamente. Había un ruido, en algún lado. Cuando hizo total silencio, pudo escuchar un aplauso seco y tranquilo. Venía de la ventana. Se acercó, ansioso.

Allí, pudo observar a un hombre bajito, de pelo oscuro y cara de pocos amigos, que aplaudía con seriedad desde una ventana que se encontraba enfrente a la suya. Luego de intercambiar una mirada fija durante todo el tiempo que duraron sus aplausos, el hombre inició conversación, gritando para atravesar el hueco de respiración del edificio.

—¿Quién es el cumpleañero?

—Ehm… yo, señor.

—Ah. Pero eras vos el que cantaba, ¿no? Reconozco tu voz.

—Sí… es que… vivo solo.

—¿Vos no sos el nuevo, el que se mudó hace un mes… o algo así?

—Sí, soy yo, señor.

—Bueno, dejá de decirme señor que tampoco te llevo tantos años, mocoso. O sea que no conocés a nadie acá y aparte te mudaste solo y encima es tu cumpleaños en esta puta cuarentena.

—Sí… así es —murmuró Eren, cada vez más angustiado al pensar en todo ello.

—Bien… la pandemia no la podemos arreglar, pero con eso de que no conocés a nadie sí podemos hacer algo.

—¿Eh? —y Eren no llegó a preguntar nada más, porque el hombre estaba gritando en dirección a otra ventana.

—¡Ey, Petra! ¡Salí a la ventana un momento, que quiero presentarte a alguien!

Se asomó, entonces, una delicada muchachita desde la ventana que estaba justo debajo de la suya.

—¡Hola, Levi! Que quieras buscarme novio es una cosa, pero que me quieras presentar a alguien en plena cuarentena…

—No, no… mirá para arriba. Petra, te presento a… ¿cómo te llamabas?

—Eh… Ah… ¡Eren! ¡Soy Eren, señorita!

—Es el chico nuevo, el que se mudó en enero.

—¡Ah, sí! —respondió ella de inmediato—. Un placer conocerte, Eren.

—Petra, ¿podrías escribir algo en ese grupo de whatsapp horrible que tienen con los vecinos? Es el cumpleaños del chico.

—¡Me parecía que alguien estaba cantando! Ahora mismo lo hago.

Eren no sabía dónde meterse… ¿todo lo que decía en su departamento se escuchaba tan claro en casa de sus vecinos? ¿Lo iban a denunciar en un grupo? ¿Tendrían contacto con el consorcio? ¿Y si lo echaban por cantar muy alto?

Mientras él estaba metido en sus disquisiciones, el hombre llamado Levi dio un grito que lo descolocó.

—Bueno… ¡ahora, ahora!

Y en ese momento… por lo menos siete u ocho personas asomaron en diversas ventanas y empezaron a cantar.

—¡Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas vecino nuevo —y entonces un par gritaron “¡Eren! ¡Se llama Eren!”—, que los cumplas feliz!

—Ahora que comparta torta, por lo menos —murmuró un muchacho de cabellos pajizos que estaba en la ventana a su izquierda.

—¡Qué decís, Oruo! ¿Qué clase de cuarentena sería si todos comemos del mismo plato de comida? —exclamó uno desde su derecha.

—Gunther, dejalo soñar… con lo mal que cocina, Oluo debe estar fantaseando con comer lo que fuera mientras lo haya hecho otro —intervino uno sobre la ventana de Levi.

—Andá, Erd, si yo cocino bár-- —Oluo se interrumpió al morderse la lengua sin querer.

Todos reían, aunque se detuvieron cuando Levi habló.

—Ey… hicieron llorar al mocoso, miren.

Los vecinos se giraron desde sus ventanas hacia Eren, sin entender. Él se limpiaba las lágrimas, con una sonrisa débil rondándole a los labios.

—Disculpen, chicos… es que… realmente me sentía tan solo y ahora… de pronto lo cambiaron todo.

—Para eso estamos los vecinos, ¿no? —dijo Petra con dulzura.

Eren juntó las manos, como si rezara, y se asomó cuanto pudo a su ventana.

—¡Gracias!

Entonces, la expresión alegre y solidaria de esas personas, que podrían haber sido simples desconocidos, iluminó por completo su pequeño y otrora oscuro departamento.

**~ Fin ~**

**Moraleja:** chiquis, háganse amigos, no se aíslen y presten atención por si alguien en su entorno necesita un poquito de afecto, hoy más que nunca pueden estar necesitándolo. Tratemos de mandarnos mensajes positivos, que gente mala onda no va a faltar pero con alegría transformaremos el mundo. Les mando un abrazo bien gigante, espero que tengan casa donde quedarse, un ingreso económico para sobrevivir a estos tiempos y una salud de hierro. ¡Y feliz cumpleaños a nuestro querido Eren!


End file.
